1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power supply device for a vehicle and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-266935 (JP 2004-266935 A) discloses a technique for correcting a deviation between a rotation position of a motor that is detected by a detection device (rotation angle sensor) and an actual rotation position of the motor.
In a case where current consumption in a motor generator is little, it is effective to execute intermittent boost control to reduce electric power loss by operating and stopping a boost converter intermittently.
However, when boosting is stopped, an output voltage of the boost converter diverges from a command voltage with time to become a resultant voltage. When the output voltage of the boost converter is not appropriately controlled according to the command voltage, the deviation between the rotation position of the motor that is detected by the detection device and the actual rotation position of the motor cannot be appropriately corrected as in JP 2004-266935 A.